


Found

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: ForShade Tee 234‘s Thorki Baby Bang 2020 ficThere is More of You for me to LoveThor from Earth 616 has agreed to reset everything and bring everyone who died by the snap back - not prior, meaning that he cannot bring back his dead husband, Loki, and their three unborn children. However, as the avengers are flying through the quantum realm, something goes wrong, to say, and sends the broken king, Banner and the rabbit to New Asgard. But it is not their New Asgard, nor their dimension in that matter...Go read and lavish with love!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Can't think of what to say? Leave an emoji instead!!
> 
> 😱 = This was amazing!  
> ❤️ = I loved this  
> 🌩️🐍 = Yay Thorki!  
> 👍 = Thanks for the art


End file.
